


Fake dreams

by shxdowdrexmer



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxdowdrexmer/pseuds/shxdowdrexmer
Summary: Someone could argue that a machine cannot feel.Cannot feel pain, cannot feel amusement, cannot feel pleasure.But now this machine has a new toy.And every possible scenario to learn how humans interact. How humans feel.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/William Dunbar, Odd Della Robbia/William Dunbar, William Dunbar/Ulrich Stern, William Dunbar/William Dunbar, William Dunbar/Yumi Ishiyama
Kudos: 6





	Fake dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a draft of a work I've been working in.  
> Unrelated stories unless stated otherwise. Tags are there, but since I've written so little of explicit topics it may not live up to some people's standards.  
> I may upload more or I may not, I don't know.  
> Anyhow, hope you like it

Far from being ‘unconscious’ when the scyphozoa gently left him in the cold, metallic floor of the sector 5 maze, he stayed aware. Very, very aware. He could see his surroundings. He could feel, he could see Aelita talk to him. But he was no longer in control.  
It could be described like a first person view of someone else’s walkthrough of a very realistic videogame. He genuinely did not know what was happening. He wanted to scream for help. He wanted to go back to Odd. Go back to Yumi. Heck even go back to Ulrich. But he couldn’t.  
They went away one by one. Then he was swiftly floating towards that bright, spherical object in the center of that cylindrical room he, of course, had never been to.  
He wanted to close his eyes. He did not want to see that. But soon enough, the blinding darkness he so desperately wanted came.

William took a deep breath. He could feel again. He could move again.  
Was he alive? Was he okay?  
He tried to look around, but as open as his eyes were, everything around him was total darkness. Once again, as if someone was reading his every thought, everything around him was engulfed in light. He covered his eyes until they adapted to that strange environment.  
He first looked at himself. He was wearing the clothes he wore just the moment he stepped on the scanner room for his first mission. Long boots, jeans and a belt, and the red shirt with a short sleeve black sweater.

‘Hello?’  
He looked around, starting to walk around in that clean, pristine white room.

‘Are you guys there? Is this some kind of joke?  
I know I should have been way more careful, but I couldn’t have died anyway, right?’

 _Can’t we just leave him like that until tomorrow morning?_  
  
Certain German’s voice slipped inside his eardrums. The origin was diffuse as it came from all the places at the same time

‘What? Stern? I’m gonna kick your ass the minute I leave this place…’  
His voice softened as he spoke. He was in no position to threaten anybody, but it’s not like they’d leave him stranded wherever he was at the moment. He was sure of that.

 _I mean, we could have some fun with him_  
  
_Shush. He can hear us_  
  
Now Odd’s funny voice followed by the one of the group smarter person echoed around the boy. He frowned, once more. He was annoyed, but mostly relieved when he heard voices he could recognize.

'Have fun with me? Are you kidding?  
Get me out of here, come on...'

And again, silence fell around him. 

‘Hello?’  
‘Can you hear me?’  
‘Is anybody out there?’

…

‘They won’t come’

A new voice reached him. More natural than any of the others so far. A voice he knew well. He moved one of his hands to his temple, before turning around. He was now face to face with a copy of himself. The clone was differently clothed, though. Exactly like Jeremie clone was. New jeans and boots, a black shirt with a red logo on it and a military-styled jacket probably borrowed from Ulrich clothes

‘What? Who are yo-‘  
‘They won’t come’  
The clone repeated again, starting to walk towards William.

The scottish boy then tried to keep the distance, walking backwards.  
That intention didn’t last long as, once more, his limbs started to work unaccordingly to his wishes. He tried to fight back, trying again with every inch of his body to get away from that mirror image of his.  
His legs trembled, as his stood still and finally kneeled down in front of the other, hands behind his back as if a mysterious force handcuffed him.

‘You don’t understand, do you?’

The clone spoke, putting each of its hand to one side of the boy's head. Caressing his cheeks, it kneeled down and joined their foreheads together.  
After a new, short period of silence, the clone smiled.

‘They won’t come because you are mine now’

A distorted sound came from the duplicate’s mouth and then he locked lips with his immobilized counterpart. William couldn’t do nothing but staying still, mouth open and invaded by… himself.  
The duplicate started to lose its physical form, flickering and glitching just like any other specter would, moving even more towards William to invade the rest of his body, making the other effectively possessed by the deadliest program in existence.

And everything turned black again.


End file.
